My Yuri Life
by KaryaTulis
Summary: Saat pertama kali melihatnya, dadaku mulai berdebar. Perasaan apakah ini? WARNING: YURI CONTAINS! RATE M FOR SCENE! POPURI POV. BEDA JAUH DARI KARAKTER (OOC)


Hallo~ ini adalah Fic pertama saya di Fandom ini…

Saya harap banyak yang suka..

Note: disini Popuri anak tunggal.. jadi kaga ada Rick disini.

WARNING: YURI CONTAINS! RATE M FOR SCENE! POPURI POV. BEDA JAUH DARI KARAKTER (OOC)

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, dadaku mulai berdebar. Perasaan apakah ini?

My Yuri Life

* * *

START POPURI POV

"Permisi, aku mau lewat, permisi… aduh…." Yah disinilah aku disebuah pasar tradisional. Wah ramainya minta ampun…

Oh aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Popuri. Aku adalah seorang gadis remaja yang menyukai ayam. Agak aneh ya, gadis remaja sepertiku menyukai ayam, Hahaha. Alasan kenapa aku bisa disini adalah ibuku menyuruhku untuk membeli makanan ayam. Ya, aku memelihara ayam dirumah. Mereka sangat lucu.

"Aww…" aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak melihat kamu tadi, mari kubantu," orang itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima ka…." Aku terkejut melihat wajahnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Umm, kau kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" orang itu merasa seolah-olah wajahnya diperhatikan, ya memang sih aku dari tadi memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Eh, anu, e, tidak ada apa-apa, uh, terima kasih ya.." aku menjawab dengan gugup, jujur saja mungkin wajahku memerah saat ini.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sedang sakit?" tanya dia lagi.

"Uhh, ti-tidak,"

"Oh iya aku Karen, siapa namamu?"

"Eh? A-aku Popuri, salam kenal,"

"Popuri… nama yang bagus," setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi seketika wajahku memanas.

"Ah, kau kenapa Popuri? Wajahmu daritadi memerah,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, su-sudah dulu ya.. nanti ibu aku mencari aku, sam-sampai jumpa," aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Takut kalau aku pingsan nantinya.

Setelah cukup jauh darinya, aku pun langsung mencari stand yang menjual makanan ayam.

"Hei banyak sekali makanan ayam yang kau beli, Popuri?"

"Iya, aku memelihara ayam di ru- eh Ka-Karen?" aku terkejut, kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

"Hehehe, aku tadi mengikutimu," What? Dia bisa mengetahui isi pikiranku?

"Tenang, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang kok," Kalau tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang kenapa dia bisa tau apa yang kupikirkan?

"Aku hanya menebak…" DOR! Semuanya benar.

"Uh, hahahaha," aku hanya tertawa garing.

"Kenapa tertawa apa aku mengatakan sebuah lelucon?"

"Eh, itu… tidak ada," aku hanya menunduk malu.

"Hmm.. sudahlah, aku mau pulang dulu, sampai jumpa ya Popuri," dia pun pergi meninggalkanku, yah ada rasa sedikit kecewa sih saat dia meninggalkanku. Ah sudahlah aku juga harus bergegas pulang, hari sudah sore. Aku pun berlari menuju rumahku.

* * *

"Aku pulang," aku membuka pintu rumahku, sepi. Kemana ya ibu?

"Ibu? Kau ada dirumah?"

"Eh, Popuri sudah pulang? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya ibuku yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Uhh, tadi bertemu dengan…teman," jawabku dengan wajah memerah.

"Uh kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?" tanya ibuku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ti-tidak, oh iya ini bu makanan ayam yang tadi ibu suruh beli, aku taruh dulu di kandang ayam ya?"

"Iya," Aku pun bergegas ke kandang ayam, jaraknya lumayan jauh, hari juga sudah mulai malam, ya aku takut kalau hari sudah gelap. Setelah meletakkan makanan ayam itu, aku langsung berlari kerumah dengan jurus kaki seribu.

"Fiuh, capek juga."

"Popuri, kamu mandi dulu sana, ibu sudah menyiapkan air panas,"

"Baik bu!" aku pun bergegas kekamar mandi.

Aku pun menuju kamar mandi. Dikamar mandi, aku melepas pakaianku yang sudah lusuh akibat keringat. Tidak lupa pakaian dalam aku lepas. Kemudian aku pun memasuki bath tub yang sudah berisi air hangat. Ahh… enaknya berendam. Disaat berendam itu aku jadi teringat dengan wanita yang aku temui, Karen. Wanita dengan rambut coklat dan mata hijau, dia berhasil membuat wajahku memanas lagi hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Ahh, kenapa aku bisa begini, ayolah Popuri sadarlah,"

"Popuri? Kau sudah selesai?" ibuku berteriak dari luar kamar mandi.

"Iya bu, aku hamper selesai," aku pun dengan cepat menyelesaikan mandiku yang tadi sempat tertunda. Setelah selesai mandi aku pun keluar dari sana, dan menuju kamarku.

"Haaah," setelah memakai baju, aku merebahkan badanku yang lelah kekasur bersiap untuk tidur. Aku menutup mataku, tidak lama kemudian semua menjadi gelap, dan sunyi. Aku pun tertidur.

* * *

KUKURUYUKKK!

"Hoam! Sudah pagi ya?" aku menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhku.

"Nggak, ini udah malam," tiba-tiba ibuku mengejutkanku.

"I-ibu, nggak usah bercanda begitu dong!"

"Lagian, udah tau pagi masih nanya aja, sudah cepat mandi sana, kamu kan sekolah,"

"Baiklah bu," aku beranjak dari kasur dan bersiap untuk ke kamar mandi, tetapi dicegat dulu oleh ibuku.

"Eits, bereskan dulu kasurmu, lihat berantakan, tuh dibantal juga ada genangan air, hiii~"

"Ibu! Jangan berkata begitu, aku tidak pernah _ngiler_ saat tidur kok!"

"Hahaha, bercanda cepat bereskan dan terus mandi, ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan,"

"Iya,"

Aku pun membereskan kasurku, mandi, dan sarapan, saatnya pergi kesekolah.

"Ibu, aku berangkat dulu ya,"

"Iya, hati-hati" aku memakai sepatuku dan berlari menuju sekolah.

* * *

Singkatnya udah sampai disekolah.

"Hoy! Popuri!" teriak seseorang.

"Oi Ann!" aku membalas. Ann, dia adalah temanku sejak SD sampai sekarang kami sekelas terus.

"Eh katanya ada murid baru loh dikelas kita!" Ann mulai ngegosip, kelemahan Ann, kalau dengar kabar sedikit aja pasti langsung diceritain tuh.

"Oh.."

"Hei, kenapa Cuma Oh?"

"Harusnya bagaimana? Aku juga bingung,"

"Coba jawab Waw kek, Oh My God, atau semacamnya,"

"Aku nggak mau,"

"Huh, Popuri jahat!" Ann melipat tangannya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, aku hanya mencubit pipinya saja.

"Aww~ sakit,"

"Hehehe, maaf, yasudah ayo kita lomba kekelas, siapa yang telat traktir Es Krim ya?"

"Ayo, 1…2…3…" aku dan Ann pun berlari menuju kelas kami.

"Eh Popuri, kau percaya tidak?"

"Percaya apa?"

"Yang tadi aku ceritain ke kamu,"

"Tentang anak baru?" mulai lagi si Ann, suka termakan gossip.

"Iya!"

"Nggak mungkin,"

"Eh gimana kalau mungkin? Semoga saja anak baru itu ganteng,tinggi,kaya, awww~ pokoknya sesuai tipe wanita deh!"

"Amin, semoga saja anak barunya itu laki-laki, hahahaha"

"Kenapa tertawa emangnya itu lucu?"

"Hahaha iya deh,"

Teng Teng Teng bel sekolah pun berbunyi, aku menyiapkan buku pelajaranku. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan guru kami yang sedang diikuti seseorang. Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal dia.

"Ssst! Pop! Bener kan kataku ada anak baru, sayangnya dia cewek," Ann berbisik kearah ku tapi aku terus memperhatikan anak baru itu. Rambut itu, mata itu, dia…

"Silahkan perkenalkan nama kamu kepada teman-teman kamu,"

"Baiklah, namaku Karen, aku baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini, mohon bimbingannya," Yak, tidak salah lagi, dia Karen, wanita yang berhasil membuat wajahku memerah.

END PUPURI POV

* * *

To Be Continued

Haahahahahaha! Setelah membaca kembali fic ini, saya jadi tertawa… hahahaha maaf kalau ada kesalahan dengan karakter atau yang lain, saya masih newbie di fandom ini. Tenang aja nanti ada 'adegan' kok. Jika ada salah kata atau Typo silahkan review.

Terima kasih. :)


End file.
